Giving Love Another Chance
by journey maker
Summary: Joey comes back to Domino after being gone for years since his breakup with Seto and now has another chance at finding love with someone else. rated for language. please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Today Joey Wheeler is coming back to Domino because his father has died and he has to take care of things here before returning to America to be with his mother and sister. Joey has been in America for the last three years, right after the traumatic break-up with his long time mate Seto Kaiba and this trip is kind of bitter sweet.

Solomon and Yami Motou are waiting at the Airport because Yugi is home with his and Yami's two sons who are only four weeks old and can't be outside among strangers just yet. As Yami sees Joey he waves and Joey smiles and runs to his old friends and tears fill their eyes as they hug each other. They get Joey's things and leave the Airport for their drive back to the Game Shop.

As they enter the Game Shop Joey smiles as he hears the crying of the babies and walks over to see Yugi trying to quiet their two impatient sons who are both very hungry and are in need of changing, so Joey reaches in and takes one of the babies and changes him and Yugi with a wide smile hands Joey a bottle and he sits down and feeds the very hungry and almost screaming little one.

"Yug, these two have a very good set of lungs don't they." Joey says. Laughing his long time friend Yugi says "Yes they sure do."

About that time Solomon and Yami come in with Joey's things and Yami carrying them upstairs to the guest room and when he comes back down he leans against the wall and watches them talking and feeding the little ones. Solomon then announces from the kitchen "Lunch is ready if anyone is hungry."

They all laugh as Joey's eyes light up and Yami says "You haven't changed at all have you, you're still always hungry aren't you Joey?"

Joey laughs and says "Well I am still a growing boy aren't I." Everyone starts to laugh and when they're finished feeding the babies and their asleep they lay them in the large playpen and go get something to eat. As their eating Yugi tells Joey about how Tristan and Tea are doing in California and how her dance studio is thriving and they are more in love then ever. Then Yugi says "Duke and Rebecca are living in Tokyo and how his Dice Monster Game is going really strong and they have a little girl who is one month older then our sons."

They talk about everyone that they use to know except they don't talk about Seto and Mokie and Joey looks at his friends and he says "You know you can talk about Seto and Mokuba if you want to it's alright."

Yugi then says "He and his family has been traveling all around the world and hasn't been home much so Mokuba has been running Kaiba Corp and doing a real good job in fact it has really sky rocketed lately and they are now the top money making business in the world."

Just then the phone rings and its Serenity and she wants to talk to Joey. "Hello she says, Joey smiles and he heard her voice and then he laughs as she tells him about how his little nephew is trying to trying to climb up on the couch and jump off as he says he's Spiderman." They talk for awhile longer and then she hangs up and when Joey tells them about what James is trying to do Solomon laughs and says "Sounds like you and Yugi when you were that age."

Joey starts to yawn and Solomon chuckles and says "Why don't you go lie down and rest for awhile and tomorrow we can go over and you can begin going through the house." Joey doesn't have to be told twice and he hugs all of them and climbs the stairs and as he lies on the bed he fall right off to sleep.

Back in the kitchen Yugi says "I wonder what will happen if they run into each other after all this time apart?"

Solomon then says "Listen all we can do is be here for Joey just in case that happens but until then we have to help him take care of all of Hanks things and that's going to be difficult enough so lets don't go adding anything to his life just yet."

As Joey lies sleeping he starts to remember back when he and Seto were together and how happy they both were. Sure they didn't start out like that but after years they both began to realize how much they loved each other and well it didn't take very long for the to get together and Hank couldn't of been happier for his son. Then came the traveling that Seto was doing taking care of Company business that Mokuba could have been doing, but Kaiba insisted that he had to do it and it didn't take long for them to drift apart and then came the phone call that broke them up for good.

Some woman called the Manor asking for Seto and when Joey asked who she was she said "I'm his wife and our son is fussing and his daddy is the only one who can settle him down so please get him on the line for me." Joey handed the phone to Seto whose face went white and Joey climbed the stairs, packed his things and left that very day and never went back or listened to a thing that Seto tried to say to him. Joey later learned that Seto that the baby was his second child with that woman and that's what hurt the worse was that Seto had promised that they could start a family as soon as he got back from his next business trip.

Joey woke up with a start and he was drenched in sweat and tears ran down his face as he got up and took a shower got dresses and went back down stairs. Solomon saw him and he entered the kitchen and he knew that look and held out his arms and as he held Joey he whispered "Just let it all out then we'll talk."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...Help from afar...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Solomon sat there as Joey told him about the damn dream and how much it still hurts knowing that Seto lied to him about wanting to start a family and how they had even planned on talking to an Adoption Agency about adopting a little one and then to find out that Seto had been cheating on him and how he was a father of not one but two children.

Solomon then said "Joseph isn't it better to learn what you did before there was a child brought into the relationship and then to maybe have a court battle to see who gets the child on what days."

Joey did agree with grandpa and then Joey said "Tomorrow is going to be a really tough day because of all the things that I have to go through and what I want to take back with me and what needs to be donated to charity. God, I miss my dad so much." Then he started to cry as Solomon held him in his arms.

Yugi came downstairs with the babies and when Joey heard them he wiped his face and smiled at his friend. Joey went over and took one of the babies and laughed as the little one yawned and then he grunted and Joey said "Yug, I think this one has a little gift for you."

Solomon laughed till he had tears running down his face and then he got up and to answer the phone only to have a shocked look on his face when he recognized the voice, and he looked at Joey who knew right away who was on the phone and he held out his hand and said "Hello, what do you want now?"

Seto couldn't believe that he was really hearing Joey's voice and he didn't understand why his voice was so angry. "Hello, listen I'm real sorry about your father." Seto said.

Joey thanked him and then he asked " Now what do you want?"

Seto then said "Have you found anyone to buy your dad's house yet?"

Joey got really defensive and asked him why?

Seto then said "Well I was wondering if you'd sell it to Kaiba Corp. for a good price that is."

Joey closed his eyes as then he said "My family doesn't know if we are going to sell it or find someone to rent it."

Solomon looked at Joey and knew right away that Seto had said something to bother him and he motioned for Joey to hang up the phone and so Joey said "Listen I can't talk right now but thanks for calling." And he hung up the phone.

Joey wanted to yell and shout obscenities but there were babies in the room so he excused himself and went outside to cool off and that's where Yami found him when he came home from the Market.

Yami knew that Seto was back from traveling and from the look on Joey's face he must of contacted Joey and so when Yami came walking up to the door Joey turned and Yami said "Talked to Seto didn't you?" Joey only nodded and Yami went inside.

Yugi came outside after Yami told Yugi about the phone call and he walked up to Joey and sat down next to him and Yugi said "Listen, you knew coming back here that you'd probably see him sometime but Joey you can let him get to you. You are better off without him you know that don't you?"

Joey smiled at Yugi as he said "Yes, I know it but he still is the first real love that I ever had and god it hurts so badly knowing that he lied to me about loving me and only me."

Just then they heard the sound of a hog coming up the road and when Joey wiped his eyes he looked and there was Raphael coming up the driveway. Joey and Yugi stood up as Raphael pulled up beside them and he said "Hey Joey, good to see you again." And he held out his hand for Joey to shake and something really weird happened to them then, it was like a bolt of lightening struck the both and as they looked into each others eyes they both smiled and that's when Yugi discretely went inside and left them alone to talk.

Raphael asked Joey "How long are you going to be in Domino?"

Joey said "I have to go through my dad's things and see which ones I'm going to keep and take back to America with me and give them to either my mom or sister."

Raphael then said "Hey, I'm sorry to hear about your dad, he was one hell of a great guy."

Joey got a little teary eyed as he said "Thanks, I also thought he was a great man too."

Solomon came outside and said "Joseph why don't you invite your friend inside for dinner."

Raphael put down the kick stand and got off his hog and said "Thank you Mr. Motou I'd love some home cooking."

Solomon held out his hand as he said "Call me grandpa that's what everyone calls me."

Joey smiled and as he and Raphael walked inside there was a black limo that passed by the Game Shop and the person in the back didn't like the idea that someone was near Joey, didn't like it at all.

After dinner Solomon asked Raphael "Do you have someplace to stay while you're in Domino?"

Raphael told him "I can get a room at the hotel for a couple of days."

Solomon then said "Listen if you don't mind sleeping on a couch, you can stay here and sleep in the back room."

Raphael stood up and held out his hand to Solomon who shook it and Raphael said "Thanks I'll take you up on that offer."

When dinner was over Raphael and Joey were talking and Raphael offered to help him with going through his fathers things and Yami said "We can always use an extra pair of hands" and then the babies started fussing and Joey laughed and looked at Yami and he said "Sounds like your sons wants their daddy to spend some time with them." Laughing Yami left the room and went to help Yugi with their sons.

Joey and Raphael talked and soon Joey was telling him about how he and Seto broke up and why and Raphael was ready to go beat the hell out of Seto for hurting Joey like that. You see for sometime now Raphael had a crush of Joey, but since Seto stepped in and they started living together he knew that he never had a chance so he left town, but now that he was back he was more determined that no one including Seto Kaiba would ever hurt Joey again.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up... Raphael tells Joey about his feelings...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

After the babies had been fed, burped and changed, Solomon agreed that he would stay home and take care of his great-grandsons while Yami, Yugi, Joey and Raphael went to the Wheeler house and sort through the things there and Joey could figure out what he wanted to keep or give away.

Yami and Yugi drove over in their car while Joey rode over behind Raphael on his hog and when they got there and Joey opened the door, memories began to swarm over Joey and he stood still and could almost hear his mom call for him to come help with something or hear his dad call for him to help with the garbage and he sat down as tears ran down his face.

Yami and Yugi didn't really know what to do or say so Raphael sat down next to Joey and he softly said "Memories are the doorway to the past, the present or the future and when ever you want to revisit them just close your eyes and you'll be right there living among your memories."

Joey looked at Raphael and he wiped the tears from Joey's face with the gentlest hand and then he said "Where do we begin?"

Joey stood up and said "First we'll need the boxes from the car and I guess we can start here in the living room."

By the time they were half way done Joey's stomach began to grumble and all of them started laughing so Joey got out his cell phone and ordered pizza and some soda. After they ate they focused on trying to get the rest of the house done but it began to get dark so Joey said "Can we come back tomorrow and finish?"

Yami, Yugi and Raphael said that they'd all come back and before he locked the door again he looked around the empty room and he smiled when he thought he saw his father standing there smiling and giving him a thumbs up. He locked the door and they went back to the Game Shop and as Yugi and Yami took care the babies, Raphael asked Solomon if he could help fix dinner and Solomon said "That sounds great, what are we having?"

Raphael asked if he had ground beef, some pasta, seasonings and he whispered something and Solomon laughed out loud and nodded that he had that too." So Solomon and Joey sat there and watched Raphael cook dinner and Joey couldn't take his eyes off Raphael and Solomon chuckled to himself as he watched Joey stare at the young man with the great physique. When Yami came into the room Solomon motioned for him to be quiet and Yami smiled as he too watched Joey and then they got up and left to go back into the living room and they both chuckled to themselves.

When dinner was ready they all told Raphael how great dinner was and he smiled and said "Well thanks. It's an old recipe that my mom use to let me help her with." He then looked at Joey who smiled at him because he knew now exactly what Raphael was talking about when he mentioned about memories to Joey.

Solomon asked "How much did you get done?" Joey told him "We have a little to do in the house then we have the garage and we're done and I have a lot of stuff to give to charity and I have a lot to go through to figure out what I want to take back with me or keep for myself."

Solomon then said "I think that all of you need to get good nights sleep so that you can all get a fresh start in the morning." So they all said good-night and soon they were all asleep.

_Little did they know that the same dark limo had been watching what they were doing and it was outside the Game Shop right now and the person inside the limo wasn't very happy that someone else was near his puppy, he was his and no one else could have him._

Bright and early the next day Yami, Yugi, Joey and Raphael were on their way to the Wheeler home to finish their work when they noticed that someone had broken into the house and the things that they had boxed up yesterday had been broken into and all of it had been destroyed. Yami took out his phone and called the Police and when they arrived they told them "We have been having a rash of robberies in this neighborhood. We'll look into it and hopefully we can find out who did this." _What the people that did this didn't know was that all the things that Joey wanted to keep they took back to the Game Shop with them, so those things were safe._

Then Joey said "The garage I wonder if they broke into that too?" The Policeman went with them and when Joey opened the garage they were all mystified, nothing in the garage had been taken and the Policeman said "This is the strangest burglary that I've ever seen in all the years on the force."

Joey walked around inside the garage and he said "What in the hell is going on? Why just wreck the inside of the house and leave all this good stuff in here alone?"

Then he looked outside and saw the same black limo that had been outside this house and also outside the Game Shop and he then knew exactly who was to blame for all of this, but why? About the same time Joey looked outside so did Yami and he too knew whose limo that was and Joey looked at him as if to say "please don't say anything till I can figure out what he is up to." Yami nodded that he'd be quiet for the time being.

Joey walked to the back of the garage and took out his cell phone and called the private number to Kaiba Corp. and got hold of Mokuba and when Mokie heard Joey's voice he got teary eyed and he said "Joey why are you calling here for?"

Joey then said "I have a message for your damn brother, tell him to stay away from me, my house and all my family's things or I swear that I'll call the Police and file a harassment charge against him!"

Mokuba was surprised by what Joey was saying and he said "Joey, Seto at home with his family right now, what makes you believe that he's the one?"

Joey then said "If you call his private cell number and use the GPS you'll find him parked across the street from my late father's home right now."

There was silence and then Mokie said "I guess you're right, he's there even though he says that he's at home right now. Joey I don't know what to tell you is going on, but I'm going to talk to him tonight and try to find out I promise and Joey I'm sorry for anything that Seto has done to you." Then the line went dead.

When Joey looked outside the limo was gone and Yami whispered "It left about five minutes ago."

Before they went back to the Game Shop they took all the things that Joey wanted and the things for charity.

When they all got back to the Game Shop, Raphael asked to talk to Joey alone and when they went outside Raphael said "I saw the limo and I know who it is but I'm going to let you talk to him but if he doesn't leave you alone then I'm talking to him and he won't like the way I talk."

Joey looked at Raphael and he said "Why are you getting involved with all of this?"

Raphael then took Joey into his arms and kissed him and then he said "Does that answer your question?"

Joey smiled at him and then they both held each other and were kissing when Solomon went outside to say it's dinner time. He left them alone and walked back inside with a Cheshire like grin on his face.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...Mokuba fights with his brother...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Mokuba called Seto, Seto decided he had better go see what he wanted before Mokuba figured out what he was doing so as he walked down the hall to Mokie's Office, Seto devised a plan to keep anyone from finding out what he was doing.

As Seto passed the Security Desk, Delbert rang Mokuba's Office and notified him that his brother was on the way up and Mokuba was ready to face off with his brother. Roland and Vincent were setting in the corner of Mokuba's Office just in case he needed help when he confronted Seto about what he was doing.

Seto didn't even bother to knock he just barged into Mokuba's Office and as he closed the door, Mokuba pushed a button on the bottom on his desk and it automatically locked the door and until the button was pushed again they were sealed in the Office.

"Alright Mokuba what do you want, I don't have all day." Seto said.

Mokuba stood and walked around the desk and said "Sit down we have to talk."

Seto didn't like the tone of his brother's voice and he turned to leave and the door wouldn't open and that's when he noticed Roland and Vincent sitting in the corner and he turned back round to confront Mokuba again. "What is the meaning of all of this, open this door right now." Seto demanded.

Mokuba pushed a chair to his brother and he said "Sit the hell down or I swear I'll knock you down myself now what the hell were you doing outside of Joey's fathers house today, and don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about, because when I called you I activated the GPS and located where you were."

Seto knew that he had to come up with an answer that would appease his brother and fast so he just said "I wondered what was going on that's all."

Mokuba burst out laughing and he said "You're not doing a very good job of trying to ease my mind with that kind of answer, hell Seto have you lost your mind? What I want to know is what in the hell gives you the right to spy on someone?"

Seto stood up, he had enough of his and he wasn't going to listen to anymore. He walked to the door and as he tried to turn the handle it wouldn't budge and he said "Mokuba open this damn door now!"

"Sorry I can't do that just yet, I still want an answer and you're not leaving here until I do. Seto are you crazy or something. Hell you have a loving wife two beautiful children why jeopardize all of that because of Joey Wheeler?"

Seto slammed his fist against the door and Roland and Vincent both stood up ready to defend Mokuba if Seto got violent, then Seto said "He's mine! No one can have him, he belongs to me!!"

Mokuba couldn't believe what he was hearing and so he said "What did you just say?"

Seto turned around and he looked at his brother and he said "Joey belongs to me, he's mine and I won't let anyone have him."

Roland and Vincent approached Seto who turned and said "You can sit down I'm not going to do anything to anyone. Then he looked at his brother and he said "I love them both and can't give up either one." Then he started to cry and he just fell on his knees and sat on the floor. Mokuba hurried over to him and he wrapped his arms around his brother and looked to Roland for some answers but Mokuba knew that no one had any answers and that Seto had to decide what he wanted, his family or Joey Wheeler.

Joey called Kaiba Corp. and asked to talk to Mokuba Kaiba and the operator put the call through to Mokuba's Office and when the phone rang Roland answered it and when he heard Joey's voice he looked at Mokuba and Seto and then he said "He's busy now can I please take a message and he can call you back?"

Joey just asked if Mokuba could call him back it was about his brother and Roland said that he'd give Mokuba the message.

Seto looked at his brother and then he said "Please don't tell Heather about this till I have a chance to figure out what I'm going to do."

Mokuba took a deep breathe then he said "I won't say a thing if you promise to keep away from Joey, but if I find out that you're still following him around I swear to you here and now I will talk to Heather and let her know what the hell is going on and let her decide if she wants to stay with you or leave like Joey did."

Solomon, Raphael and Yami went back to the Wheeler house to see what they could salvage from what was left to give to charity while Joey stayed at the Game Shop with Yugi and the babies.

While they were there, Solomon knew that something was really bothering Raphael and he decided to ask him and that's when Raphael admitted having feelings for Joey but he didn't say a thing about Seto and he wouldn't unless Seto decided to do something to Joey.

While Joey was watching Yugi with his sons the phone rang and it was Mokuba and Joey said "Your brother and I have to talk, so can you give him a message for me and ask him to come to the Game Shop tomorrow around noon so I can talk to him."

Mokuba knew that they did need to talk but he was terrified that Seto would say something that could jeopardize his marriage but he also knew that Seto did have to decide who he loved the most so he told Joey "I'll tell him" and then he hung up the phone.

Mokuba looked at his brother and then he said "Joey wants to talk and he wants you to go to the Game Shop at noon tomorrow and Seto you better know what you're going to say."

Seto sat there looking so defeated that it made Mokuba's heart break but he couldn't tell Seto what to do or say, the only thing he could do was be there if his brother ever needed him like Seto had been there for him.

As Seto stood up he said "I'll go talk to Joey" then Mokuba pushed the button and Seto left the Office.

Roland looked at Mokuba and there were tears in his eyes because he knew that both brothers were going through hell and it was all because of Seto and his obsession about Joey.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...Joey confronts Seto...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

At dinner that night, Joey told everyone "that Seto would be coming over at noon the next day and they were going to talk and he asked Solomon if they could talk in the back yard?"

Solomon knew that this is exactly what Joey had to do and so he told him "Yes, you can talk to Seto in the back yard."

When Joey went to the living room, where Yugi was feeding one of his sons and as Yugi looked at Joey he said "I hope that I'm not getting personal, but why does Seto have to come here for you two to talk?"

Joey sat down and he said "Yug, you remember when I left Seto; well I never told anyone the real truth about why I left. Seto and I talked about having a family and we actually made an appointment to go talk to the Adoption Agency to talk to them about adopting a baby, but then Seto started going on all those business trips and then one day I discovered that he was already married to some woman and they had two children together. I had to get out in order to save my own sanity."

Raphael wasn't so sure that this was a good idea, but he also knew that in order for Joey to move on he would have to talk to Seto but he made a promise to himself that if Seto tried to do anything that would result in Joey getting hurt he was going to step in and make Seto sorry for ever hurting him in the first place.

That evening before they all went to bed, Joey talked to Raphael and as they walked outside Joey turned to this man and he said "Please I really need to get everything out in the open so let me talk to him before you say anything." Raphael pulled Joey into his arms and as he held him Raphael said "Alright I'll let this happen but if he starts to get physical then I'm stepping in and ending it right then and there."

Joey kissed him and they walked back inside and Joey went to his room and as Solomon turned off all the lights and they all went to sleep, a black limo drove by and the occupant inside told the driver to take him to the Manor.

The next day precisely at noon Seto walked into the Game Shop and asked Solomon if he could please talk to Joey. Seto didn't know that any of them knew about what had been happening and as Solomon went to get Joey, he hoped that this didn't get ugly for either of them.

Joey and Seto walked outside into the back yard and Joey said "Why are you following me around?"

Seto closed his eyes and then he said "Pup, I still love you."

Joey yelled "Don't ever call me that again you bastard, you have no right to ever call me that again!"

Seto held out his hand to Joey but he just stepped backward and then Joey said "Listen you made your choice years ago when you married your wife and had children together, so now it's my turn to find someone who will care for me and I've found just that someone, so leave me alone and if you ever come near me or my friends you'll find yourself in court."

Seto then whispered "How can you say that when we meant so much to each other."

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing and he said "You're crazy, how can you stand there and tell me that you love me when you have a wife that thinks you love her and her alone?"

Seto then walked over and when he tried to put his hand on Joey's shoulder, Joey slapped it away and he told Seto "If you ever touch me again you SOB, I'll make you regret that you ever left me in the first place. We planned on having a family and then you threw all that in my face when I learned you were already married."

Then Joey turned to walk away when Seto grabbed him and he shouted "You're mine and no one will ever have you!"

About that time Seto found himself flying in the air and when he hit the ground Raphael was standing over him and he said "You ever touch Joey again and I'll make damn sure that your wife becomes your widow, do you understand what I'm saying!!"

Joey went over to Raphael and he put his arm around him and he said to Seto "I want you to leave here now and if I you ever come around me or my friends again I will go talk to your wife and tell her all about us and you'll end up alone do we understand each other?"

Seto got up off the ground and he walked out of the Game Shop and got into his limo and as it drove away he vowed that Raphael will pay for what he did and no one would ever tell Heather anything he'd make damn sure of that.

After Seto left, Raphael told Joey "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you, but when he touched you I saw red and well we know what happened."

Joey kissed him and he said "I love you and I'm glad that you were here because I don't know if I could have fought Seto off if he tried to take advantage of the situation." They then walked inside and went to the kitchen where Solomon had lunch ready. Solomon went over to Joey and he asked "Son, are you alright?"

Joey smiled at him and he said "Yes, I really am now but I'm also worried that this isn't the end of all of this. I know Seto better then anyone and he when he left I saw a look in his eyes and it scared the hell out of me."

When Seto got back to the Manor he walked in and was greeted by his children and wife Heather and he smiled as he picked up his kids and kissed his wife and he said "I love all of you so very much." Little did Heather know that her husband was going to do something that would put a huge strain on their relationship and could actually drive her to take the children and leave Seto.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Shit hits the fan and all hell breaks out...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

After Seto left Kaiba Corp. Vincent and Roland stayed to make sure that Mokie was going to be alright. Mokuba looked at Roland and he said "What in the hell is wrong with my brother, he has a wife two beautiful children and he wants to through it all away because he says that he's still in love with Joey Wheeler."

Then when Vincent excused himself and left so that Roland could talk to Mokuba.

Roland then said "Listen I know that you're concerned, but there really isn't a thing you can do except be here for him when he falls on his ass and you and I know that he will."

Mokuba sat down behind his desk and then he picked up the phone and called the Manor and asked to speak to Seto. When Seto came on the line Mokuba then said "Listen we really need to talk so I'm coming home early and if you're not there then I guess that you've made your decision and well I hope you don't do anything stupid."

Seto hung up the phone and stood there looking at it when Heather came by and asked him "What's wrong, who was on the phone?"

Seto had to make up something so he said "Mokie is coming by so that we can go over something that has to do with some merger between Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions the company owned by Maximillion Pegasus." Heather smiled and kissed her husband and then she said "We're having your favorite meal for dinner so don't be late and besides James and Julie have both helped Helga fix dinner as a special dinner just for their daddy."

Seto smiled and told her "Don't worry I'll be there on time and maybe their Uncle Mokuba will join us too."

Seto opened the door when Mokuba got there and they walked into the Library and as Seto closed the door he locked it making sure that no one would bother them. Mokuba then turned and looked at his brother and he said "Did you and Joey get things worked out between yourselves?"

Seto looked at his brother and lied to him when he said "Yes we talked and everything is great between us and you don't have to worry anymore. Hey, Heather said that both James and Julie have helped fix dinner so can you stay and enjoy the meal with us?"

Joey was sitting outside watching the birds eating out of the feeder that Solomon had put in the tree when Raphael came and sat down next to him and he said "What are you going to do after you get your fathers house sold?"

Joey turned and looked at Raphael and he said "Well, I have to either send or take the things that my mom and sister wants to them and then well after that I don't really know, why do you have something in mind?"

Raphael laughed out loud and he put his arm around Joey and asked him "Have you ever sail around the world in a yacht?"

Joey leaned against Raphael's chest as he said "No, but I've always wanted to do that are you asking me to go with you?"

That's when Raphael started laughing as he leaned around Joey and gave him a kiss on the lips and as Joey returned the kiss, someone was watching and this person was sitting in a Jeep from across the street and he was taking pictures of them like he was paid to do. Then this person took out his cell phone and called the number he was given and he said "I've taken enough and now I want my money or you won't get these pictures."

Seto was so outraged that anyone would actually threat him like this but keeping his temper under control he said "Bring the pictures and negatives to the address I gave you and you'll get your money, but if you try to double cross me I will make your life a living hell."

Solomon came outside to tell Joey and Raphael that dinner was ready when he noticed the Jeep across the street and he then saw the camera and put two and two together and he went back inside and walked over to Yami and told him about the man in the Jeep and Yami hurried outside and ran to the Jeep and grabbed the man as he was trying to start the Jeep and drive away.

Joey and Raphael saw Yami running and they followed and when he had the man in a head lock they ran over and Joey looked at the man and he said "Who paid you to take pictures on this street?"

Raphael then reached into the Jeep and he grabbed the man's cell phone and dialed the last number that the man called and when Seto answered he handed it to Joey and before Joey said anything he hung up the phone and he whispered "We will handle this my way because now he's threatening the one person who means the world to me."

Yami took the camera and he threatened to call the Police if the man didn't get the hell off this street and never come back. The man agreed and Yami released him and the man started the Jeep and drove off. Raphael then said "It was Kaiba and now it's personal and I think its time we had a meeting and get this all out in the open."

When they all got back to the Game Shop, Yami told Solomon "that the man was taking pictures of Joey and Raphael and that Kaiba had paid the man to take them."

Solomon looked at Joey and he said "What now?"

Raphael then said "It's time that Mr. Kaiba and I have a little heart to heart and if he's smart he will never ever come near Joey ever again because if he doesn't agree then I go talk to his wife about what Seto's been up to and then he will have a lot of explaining to do."

Seto sat at his desk gloating because he now has something to hold over Joey's head, if he doesn't agree to come back to me I will publish the pictures and tell the world that he is gay and I'll have the pictures as proof.

The phone rang and when Seto answered it when he heard Raphael's voice he nearly fell off his chair when he heard "You will meet with Joey and I tomorrow and if you don't agree with what we have to say, your wife will be receiving a copy of the pictures that you paid that bastard to take and then you'll have to explain to her what they are about." Then the line went dead.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

After Seto received the phone call from Raphael demanding that he meet with him and Joey the next day, well let's just say that it drove Seto over the point of no return and so he had to come up with some kind of plan to get rid of Raphael and then he could talk Joey into coming back to him.

He was sitting behind his desk in the Library when he picked up the phone and called the Game Shop and asked if he could please talk to Joey. When Joey picked up the receiver, Raphael and Solomon were listening to the conversation on the extension in the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Joey asked Seto.

If we are to meet then it has to be in a location where no one will see us together and I know of just the place. You remember the boat dock at the far end of the park? Well we can meet there tomorrow around ten o'clock tomorrow morning." Seto said.

Joey looked towards the kitchen where Raphael and Grandpa were listening and when he saw Raphael nod his head yes, then he told Kaiba "Alright we'll meet you there, but this better not be some kind of trap because if Yami or Solomon doesn't hear from either Raphael or me in one hour after the meeting I've asked them to have a package delivered to the Manor with Heather's name on it and I think you know what will be inside."

Seto then said "I agree and it won't be a trap I promise."

Joey said "Then we'll meet you tomorrow." And he hung up the phone.

When Seto came out of the Library and he walked to the living room there sat his beautiful family and they were watching some Disney Movie on the DVD player. He sat down next to his wife and put his arm around her and he whispered "After the meeting I have with Mokuba about the Merger with Industrial Illusions I'm coming home and we're going to go on that trip to Europe I promised so that our children can see your parents."

Heather wrapped her arms around him and gave him a very passionate kiss and they settled down to watch the rest of the Movie with their children. After the movie they carried their children upstairs and put them to bed and then they went to their own room and Seto made mad passionate love to his wife.

At Kaiba Corp. Mokuba was getting really worried about his brother's sanity and so he called the Game Shop to talk to Joey and when Joey heard Mokie's voice he smiled and said "Hey, how's it going?"

Mokuba smiled and he took a deep breathe and relaxed. "I was just wondering how you and my brother were doing as far as talking settling this feud between you two?"

Joey got a worried look on his face and Yami got up and walked to the other phone and listened in as Mokuba said "Seto told me that you two had worked things out and that you and Raphael were leaving town in a few days and then he and Heather and their kids were going on a trip to Europe specifically to England so that James and Julie could get to know Heather's parents better."

Joey decided not to get into this with Mokuba so he said "Yes, that's right and I can hardly wait for Raphael and me to get to America and then mom and Serenity can get to know Raphael better. Thanks for calling and I'll talk to you later." Then Joey hung up the phone.

Yami came out of the kitchen and he said "When Raphael gets back you'd better tell him about this because Seto has been lying not only to his brother but probably to his wife about different things and I have a bad feeling about this meeting tomorrow."

Joey nodded that he agreed and then Raphael and Solomon came in and when Raphael saw Joey's expression he said "What the hell has happened since we left?"

Joey told them and Solomon said "Kaiba has gone off the deep end and he's going to be very dangerous to deal with, so please both of you be very careful tomorrow, both of you promise me."

Joey and Raphael smiled at him and said "We both promise to be careful tomorrow."

The next morning after breakfast, Seto went to the Library locked the door and unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk and took out a black box and opened it and took out the gun and checked the clip and after making it was full he put the clip into the gun, put the box back and relocked the drawer and was getting up when there was a light knock on the door and he knew it was his wife.

He opened the door and Heather gave him a hug and kiss and said "I hope that the negotiations goes well and that you can come home early and help me pack our things for the trip." When she hugged him again she felt the gun but didn't say a thing about it and when he kissed her good-bye and left she ran to the phone and called Roland.

Roland picked up the phone and noticing who was calling he said "Yes, may I help you with anything?"

Heather then said "Why would Seto need a gun if he was going to some meeting at Kaiba Corp with Mokuba?"

Roland knew right away that something wasn't right and he said "Listen I'll look into it and don't you worry anything about it."

Heather sighed because Roland had never lied to her before and she said "Thanks." And she hung up the phone.

Roland called Mokuba and said "We've got a problem; Seto told Heather that he had some meeting with you this morning but he's packing a gun, we need to find out where he is and stop him before he does something really stupid."

Mokuba then said "He's using his cell phone because he just called me on it saying that he and Heather and the kids were going to go to Kaiba Land for the day. I'll call him back in ten minutes and I will have his exact location so come here and then we can follow him and find out what the hell he's up to."

Roland said "I'm on my way."

Mokuba sat there and then he slammed his hand onto the desk and he said "Brother what the hell are you going to do now?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

After Mokuba talked to Roland he waited for ten minutes and then he called Seto on his cell phone and said "After you, Heather and the kids get through in Kaiba Land can we meet for Lunch?"

Seto not thinking right said "Sure, I'll call and let you know where we want to meet." Then the phone went dead.

The door to Mokuba's Office opened and in walked both Roland and Vincent and Mokuba looked at them and with tears in his eyes he said "Seto's at the old boat ramp at the far end of the Park and Roland I'm afraid that my brother is having a break down of some kind. Please make sure that nothing happens to him." Mokuba then stood up and the three of them left Kaiba Corp. on their way to the Park.

Raphael started his Harley and Joey got on back and they started off in the direction of the Park not knowing what was going to happen. Raphael turned off this bike and as he put down the kickstand and Joey got off a shot rang out and Raphael flew off the bike and hit the ground.

Joey screamed out "Kaiba what in the hell are you doing?" And he ran to see if Raphael was alright and found out that he was shot in the shoulder and it was bleeding really badly. Joey took off his shirt and pressed it to the wound and as he looked up there stood Kaiba and he was pointing the gun directly at Raphael and he said "Get away from him now!"

Joey stayed where he was and he said "Kaiba you're out of your goddamn mind, what are you thinking?"

Seto then in a very weird voice said "If he's gone then you'll come back to me and we'll be together forever."

About then Joey heard from behind Seto "Seto drop the gun and move away from Joey." It was Mokuba, Roland and Vincent and Roland had a gun aimed directly at Seto.

Seto didn't even bother to turn around because he thought that his brother was the only one there and he said "Mokuba to home this doesn't concern you. It's just between Joey and me and soon we'll be together like we're supposed to be."

Then Seto heard the sound of someone cock a gun and then Roland said "Seto drop that gun and do as your brother says and move away from Joey."

Seto then got really agitated and he started yelling "You work for me and I'm telling you to go home, none of this concerns you so leave right now or you're fired!"

Roland said again "Drop that gun and move away from Joey."

Seto started laughing manically and Mokuba had tears running down his face as he looked at Roland and nodded his head and Roland shot Seto in the leg and he screamed and fell to the ground and the gun flew out of his hand and hit the ground and slid away from him. Vincent ran to get the gun while Mokuba ran to see if his brother was alright and Seto looked at him and he said "How could you, you're my own brother." Then he fainted.

Roland called the Hospital at Kaiba Corp. and said "This is Roland O'Brien, we need an ambulance at the boat ramp at the Far East end of Domino Park and this is a very private matter, no Police is that understood?"

Vincent went over and asked Joey to move and he looked at the wound in Raphael's shoulder and he said "The bullet went clean through. Keep pressure on it till we can get him to the Hospital and he can get Medical Care."

Just then Roland's cell phone rang and it was Heather and she said "Did you find out why Seto was wearing that gun?"

Roland closed his eyes and then he said "Yes, Mrs. Kaiba I did and you have nothing to worry about he gave it to me so that there wouldn't be a gun it the Manor because of the children."

Heather then said "Thank you so very much for what you did." Then the line went dead. Roland looked at Mokuba and he said "You're going to have to go tell your sister-in-law that her husband had been shot and tell her why and I pray that she'll understand because if she leaves your brother will surely go out of his mind and we'll never get him back."

Joey sat on the ground next to Raphael and he took out his cell phone and called the Game Shop and talked to Yami and told him what had happened and that the Ambulance was taking Raphael to the hospital at Kaiba Corp and could someone please come and take the bike back to the shop?"

Joey heard Yami talking to someone and then Grandpa came on the line and said "How bad is it?"

Joey said that "the bullet went all the way through and he can move his fingers, but he's lost a lot of blood."

Grandpa then said "Yugi and Yami are on their way there and Yami will ride the bike back. Joseph tell Raphael that he's in our prayers and for him to get well and the two of you come back home."

Joey had tears running down his face as he whispered "That bastard tried to kill him, grandpa Kaiba has gone completely mad."

Solomon then said "Listen don't worry about him, make sure that Raphael gets the help he needs and come back here. Mokuba will make sure that Seto gets the medical and mental help that his brother needs."

Then the Ambulance pulled up and they got both Seto and Raphael loaded into the Ambulance and they drove back to Kaiba Corp. Joey rode with Mokuba, Roland and Vincent and no one said a word to the other on the drive back.

The doctors gave Raphael a local while they stitched up his shoulder and gave him antibiotics to help fight any infection from being shot and then they had to sedate Kaiba and they took him to surgery to remove the bullet from his leg and after surgery he as evaluated by the Psychiatrist on duty at the Hospital and he determined that Seto needed some psychiatric help and then Mokuba had to call and talk to Heather. This is one thing Mokuba never hoped he would ever have to do, tell his brother's wife that he had been shot.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

After Mokuba knew that Seto was out of surgery and going to be alright, then he knew that he had to go talk to Heather but he didn't know how to begin so he called Solomon and in tears he asked him for help.

Solomon always liked Mokuba and so when he called asking for help he couldn't deny him, so he said "Yes I will help you, but you know it isn't going to be easy at all to tell your sister-in-law that her husband who she thought loved only her and their children was actually obsessed with someone else and that this someone was another male."

So at one o'clock that afternoon, both Mokuba and Solomon walked into the door of the Manor and James and Julie came running and asked their Uncle where their daddy was and then when Heather saw the expression on both Mokuba's and this other man's face she asked her children "to go to their rooms while mommy talks to Mokuba and this other man."

They all walked into the Den and Heather closed and locked the door and then she said "What in the hell is going on and where is Seto?"

Solomon then said "My name is Solomon Motou and I own the Game Shop in town and I've known your husband for years. We are here to talk to you about something that has happened today that involves your husband and a young man that I consider my grandson."

Heather was completely confused and she looked at Mokuba and she asked "Is Seto alright or has there been an accident involving him. Please tell me."

Mokuba then closed his eyes and he said "Today Seto was shot but only after he shot someone else in a fit of rage."

Heather sat down and looked at both Solomon and Mokuba and then with tears running down her face she asked "What did he do?"

Solomon then sat down next to this very beautiful lady and he took her hands in his and he said "Seto has been under a lot of pressure for a few months and it involves a young man by the name of Joseph Wheeler. You see when they were younger they had feelings for each other and it grew so strong that they started living together. Well things started going wrong and soon Joseph moved out and left Domino and moved back to America with his mother and sister. His father died and he had to come back here to take care of family things and well let's just say that Seto wouldn't let things die and soon things escalated till well today two young men were shot and one happened to be Seto."

Heather couldn't believe what she was hearing even though she had felt that something was wrong with their marriage lately and now she was being to understand or thought she was and then she asked "Who was the other young man who got shot?"

Mokuba then said "His name is Raphael and he and Joey are involved with each other and well Seto went nuts because he thought that Joey was his because he never really got over Joey leaving those years ago."

Heather then asked "Are they both going to be alright, Seto and this Raphael?"

Solomon then took her hand in his and he said "Yes, even though Seto will have trouble walking for a few months till his knee gets better. Raphael's wound wasn't as bad as Seto's but he won't be able to use his left arm for a few weeks." Solomon noticed this beautiful lady was really trying to understand and then she said "Is Seto really in love with this Joseph Wheeler or what?"

Mokuba then touched her arm and she stood up and walked over to the window and said "What do I do now? Is it over between us and what about the children, what do I tell them about their father?"

Solomon then walked over to her and asked "Do you love him enough to try to hang on until you can talk to him and then if you feel you have to leave then you must be honest as you can with your children as to why you are leaving their father and moving away."

Heather turned with tears running down her face and she said "I've had a feeling that Seto has been hiding things from me but I just didn't want to think about it so I don't know what I'm going to do." Then she started sobbing and Solomon went over and pulled her into his arms and helped her back to the couch and held her as she let all the hurt and fear come out. Then when she lifted her head and looked at this kind man she touched his face and then she said "Yes, I will stay and talk to Seto before I decide to leave him or not."

Heather then stood up and walked over and got a tissue and blew her nose and wiped her eyes and then she looked at Mokuba and she asked "Is it the same gun that Seto had on him that he used to shot this man? And why didn't Roland tell me the truth about the gun?"

Solomon then said "Listen, both Mokuba and Roland were only trying to protect you and your children when they didn't say anything and I have to agree with what they did."

Heather then asked "When will Seto be released from the Hospital?"

Mokuba then said "He is going to have to talk to a Psychologist about his obsession with Joey before they will release him."

She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then she said "I guess I will go talk to our children and let them know that their daddy won't be coming home for awhile because he is out of the country on business." Then she stood up and held her head high and walked out of the Den and went upstairs to talk to her children.

Solomon then said "Your sister-in-law is one very special lady and I hope to god that things work out for her and your brother, but if it doesn't then she'll be strong enough to raise the children by herself." Then he shook hands with Mokuba and left to go to the hospital to check up on Raphael and Joey.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...What should Heather do???


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

After Mokuba and Solomon left, Heather did go upstairs and she did tell her children a little white lie about their father being away on business which nearly killed her to do so but she had to protect them from the truth. She then said that she had to go out for a little while and they were going to stay with Helga and both James and Julie hugged their mommy and ran downstairs and went to the kitchen.

Heather went to their room and sat on the bed and as tears ran down her face she got up and changed and called for a car to take her to the hospital. She got changed, put water on her face to try to hide the fact that she'd been crying and went outside and got into the limo and asked the drive her to the hospital.

It was the longest drive in her entire life because when she got there she'd have to make up her mind if she was going to stay or leave the only man she had ever and will ever love. As she walked to the floor that Seto was on, she met with his doctor and the Psychiatrist in charge of Seto's case.

Dr. Robert Fuller was the Psychiatrist, and as he explained to her "Your husband has suffered a nervous breakdown, but that doesn't mean he can't get better. I am going to try to help him find his way back to reality but it will be a long and sometime difficult journey and he will need your love and support to help him get better.

Heather didn't know if she could do this and then she closed her eyes and looked at Dr. Fuller and she said "I will do all I can to help my husband get better. Is there anyway that I can talk to him?"

Dr. Fuller smiled at her and then he said "Come this way, I have to warn you that since his breakdown your husband will seem different and at times he will act like you are even there but just remember the man that you married and I will be there in case it gets too much for you."

Dr. Fuller unlocked the door and together they went inside and there sitting on the bed was Seto and he looked like a lost little boy who just lost his best friend. He looked up and smiled and then he said "You're pretty, do I know you?"

Heather smiled and went over and sat down next to him and she said "My name is Heather and yes we're friends."

Then Seto closed his eyes and he said "How can you talk to me after what I did, you shouldn't be here."

Heather looked at the doctor and he whispered "Maybe you should come back tomorrow." Then Seto whispered "I'm sorry for what I've done. I really love you and our babies and I want to come home and be with my family."

Heather wiped her face and she then said "Seto, I'll be back tomorrow is that alright?"

He looked at her as if he never seen her before and he said "Alright lady, see you later."

It was all she could do to walk out of that room and she turned to Dr. Fuller and she asked "What is wrong with him and why is he acting like a little boy?"

Dr. Fuller then said "The mind is a very fragile thing and when it is over taxed sometimes it short circuits and that's what's happened to Seto. At times he will seem alright but then he might remember what he did and he will regress back into himself and when he does that little boy will come out to protect him from remembering what happened."

Heather then asked "Will he be like this forever?"

Dr. Fuller told her "It's to soon to tell, but I will be here everyday trying to get him to open up and talk about what happened and just maybe he will allow himself to talk about it. Only time will tell."

Heather thanked him and she walked away and went out to the limo and she asked the driver to take her to a place called the Game Shop.

When the driver helped her out of the limo she thanked him and asked him to wait for her and then she walked inside the front door. Solomon looked up when he heard the door open and he smiled at her and asked her "What can I do for you?"

Heather started to cry and Solomon helped her inside and she sat down on the couch and she looked up at him and said "I just got back from seeing Seto and oh, god he's not even the same man that I married, I don't know what to do."

Solomon sat down beside her and asked "What did the doctor tell you?"

Heather told him and then Solomon said "This is the time that will either break or make this marriage stronger, only you can say what that will be." She got out a tissue and wiped her eyes and then she said "I don't know if I'm strong enough to see this through."

Just then the door opened and in walked Joey and Raphael and upon seeing the lady with Solomon they excused themselves and were going to leave when Solomon asked them to stay. "Joey this is Heather Kaiba and she just came from seeing her husband and from what she says he's really in bad shape."

Joey held out his hand and she shook it and then he said "Well I guess this is as good time as any to get this out into the open and then he said my name is Joseph Wheeler and I use to know Seto a long time ago."

Heather knew who he was then and she said "Seto has suffered a nervous breakdown and his doctors don't know if he'll ever be the same again. I would like to know more about you and Seto's relationship, if you don't mind telling me."

Joey looked at Solomon who nodded his head that he should tell her, and then Joey said "Seto and I have known each other since High School and it has been a love/hate relationship from the beginning. Then after we graduated High School I had to go to America and help my mom with something and when I got back well something changed and Seto became a caring person and well we started living together as life mates."

Joey stopped when Heather closed her eyes and a tear ran down her face and she asked him "Were you to together when he married me?"

Joey then said "For awhile then when I found out well I told him good-bye and moved back to America and stayed there until I got word that my father died and I had to come back and take care of his things and sell the house. That's when all this shit happened and I'm sorry if what I've said has hurt you in any way, but it had to come out and I will say this, I really do hope that Seto gets better and if you can find it in your heart to forgive him and stay here then he has a better chance getting better then if you and the children left."

Heather looked at Joey and she asked "Do you forgive him for what he did or tried to do?"

That's when Raphael stepped in and he said "My name is Raphael and I'm the one that your husband shot and Joey and I've spoken about all of this and we've agreed that we will let him know that yes, we forgive him but he can never come near either of us again."

Heather then said "Thank all of you for talking to me and it's given me a chance to find out what this whole thing was about and to answer your question, yes I can forgive him and I will stay here and help him get better and I promise you both here and now, he will never come or talk to either of you again."

Solomon then stood up and offered her his hand and as she took it she turned to him and she said "You've been such a help to me and I will always be grateful for it and could I ask you for another small favor?"

Solomon said "Anything I can do for you all you have to do is ask."

Heather then said "Could I please talk to you every now and then when things get a little too much for me to handle?"

Solomon smiled and kissed her cheek and he said "Anytime you need to talk just come on over and we'll talk as long as you need."

She thanked them again and holding her head high she walked out of the Shop and got into the limo and it drove out of sight.

Joey then said "There is one really beautiful soul and I hope that all goes well for her and Seto especially for their children."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...Seto fights to come back home...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Because Seto's psyche was so badly shattered because of his nervous breakdown, Dr. Fuller knew that it would take a long time before he could reach the real Seto and help bring him back to reality so that he could finally start on his road to recovery. As Dr. Fuller started talking to Seto he would reach a point where there was resistance and then one of the barriers that Seto set up inside his mind would manifest itself into a different personality that would emerge to help protect Seto against any trauma that the questions would create.

Dr. Fuller also knew that he just wasn't trying to help Seto come back so that he could be reunited with his wife and family, but he had to also get Seto to deal with his feeling for this Joseph Wheeler and until Seto could figure out what his feelings for this other person was Seto wouldn't ever be completely healed and he could slip and have another breakdown and this time it could be so bad that he would never come back to reality and he would be lost to his family forever.

As Seto struggled to come to terms with his mental state, Heather knew that she has to be honest with their children just in case that Seto might never leave the mental ward. She called Mokuba and asked him "Will you come over for dinner tonight, we have to talk about what will happen to the kids and me if Seto doesn't get better and I could really use your help."

Mokuba told her "that he'd be over after he got done at Kaiba Corp." Mokuba didn't relish talking about his brother never getting better, but he also knew that it had to be done. He arrived at the Manor and when he went inside he was met by the kids and they hugged him and it brought tears to his eyes as he realized how difficult this was going to be for Heather.

During one of the sessions that Dr. Fuller had with Seto, Seto blinked his eyes and he asked "What am I doing here and not at home?"

Dr. Fuller then asked him "What is the last thing that you do remember?"

Seto then looked at the doctor and he said "I was trying to make Joey understand that we belonged together and that I would do what ever it would take to get him back."

Then Seto shook his head and he said "Why would I want Joey back when I'm married to Heather and we have two children together? What is happening to me?"

Dr. Fuller then told him "You've suffered a breakdown and until we can find out what caused it, you're going to be here at the hospital."

Seto then stood up and walked to the window and as he turned around he had a different look about him and then the little boys voice said "Hello, do I know you?"

Dr. Fuller then said "Yes, we know each other and I was wondering if I could talk to Seto again?"

The little boy shook his head and he said "Seto doesn't want to talk to you right now. What's your name? My name is Johnny."

Dr. Fuller knew that it was useless to try to talk to Seto anymore today so he said "Alright, I'm going to leave for now, but maybe when I come back tomorrow I can talk to Seto." Then he walked over to the door and knocked and the Orderly opened the door.

At the Manor over dinner the kids asked their mommy "Will daddy be home for Christmas?" Heather closed her eyes and she said "Let's talk about this after dinner; Helga has her famous Peach Cobbler for dessert." That got a cheer from the kids and they ate the rest of their dinner in peace. After dinner, Heather asked if everyone could come into the Living Room that she needed to talk to them about something."

When the kids finally got to the Living Room, Heather asked Mokuba to close the door and then she sat down next to her children and she said "Kids, when I told you that you're daddy was away on business, well I told you a little fib. Your daddy is in the hospital but he isn't hurt his mind is a little mixed up and until it cam get better he'll be there."

James and Julie looked at their mommy and then James said "How did daddy's mind get mixed up?"

Heather said "Well sometimes when a grownup has a tragedy happen in their lives it can cause their minds to get all mixed up and they need to talk to a different kind of doctor and see if that doctor can help them. That's what your daddy has to do."

Julie the asked her mommy "Can we see daddy?"

Heather smiled at her daughter and son and softly said "Not right now, but when he can have visitors then I'll take you to see him."

James looked at his Uncle Mokuba and he said "Did you know about daddy?"

Mokuba smiled at his Nephew and he said "Yes, and I can't even see him till he is better."

Julie then said "Mommy, can we pray for daddy and will God hear us and help our daddy get better?"

This brought tears to both Heather and Mokuba's eyes and she said "Yes baby girl we can pray for daddy and I know that God will hear you and that he'll help daddy get better."

Julie and James got down on their knees as did Mokuba and Heather and they folded their little hands and James said "Dear God, it's James and Julie Kaiba here and we want to ask you to please make our daddy better so that he can come home and be with us and mommy again. Please help our daddy because we love him with all our hearts and he loves us to. Amen."

Tears were flowing down Heather and Mokuba's face as they said "Amen." The James and Julie held hands and went to their mommy and as she held them in her loving arms they began to cry for their daddy. Mokuba put his arm around them and said his own prayer that his brother would get better and come home to his family.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

As Dr. Fuller and Seto began the long and sometime rocky road to trying to discover how to reach a level ground to start find a way to reach into Seto's shattered mind and bring him out so that they could together find a way to help bring everything out in the open and begin the healing process without causing further damage to an already damage psyche.

As they began their journey Dr. Fuller came up against several personalities some that were just trying to protect Seto's mind to one that was down right hostile and once the doctor actually felt that he was in danger if he continued questioning or trying to question Seto any further.

One day Mokuba came to talk to Dr. Fuller and when the doctor told Mokuba exactly how bad his brother really was, tears ran down Mokie's face and then he said "Could I please try to talk to my brother?"

Dr. Fuller knew that this young man might be the one person who might be able to reach Seto and so he allowed Mokuba to talk to his brother. "I have to be in the room with you along with two Orderlies because one of the personalities that protect your brother is very hostile and I'm really concerned that you might get hurt."

Mokuba then said "Alright let's do this."

As they walked into the room Mokuba noticed that his brother was sitting on then bed and he looked like someone who was lost and was trying to find their way back home. He walked over to his brother and then he said "Seto do you know who I am?"

Seto looked at him for a moment and then as tears ran down his face Seto said "You're my brother aren't you."

Mokuba then took Seto's hand in his as he said "Yes, that's right and I would like to talk to you if that's alright."

As he began talking he saw that Seto was struggling to stay in control and as Mokuba kept talking he tried to keep calm and not get emotional and then all of a sudden Seto yanked his had away and with the look of pure hatred Seto said in a voice that sent shivers down Mokuba's spine he said "Leave him alone now!!! You're trying to trick him into talking and he doesn't want to talk to you right now, so leave him alone!!!"

Dr. Fuller was walking over to the bed to suggest that Mokuba come back tomorrow when Mokuba did something that scared the hell out of the doctor, Mokuba said "Seto, what the hell are you doing? Stop this goddamn shit and face up to what happened and come back to Heather and the kids. Do you know what hell your wife is going through? Well let me tell you. Heather hasn't left you because she loves you and so do your children and they need you to come home. Hell you have to stop this and open your eyes and come back and with Dr. Fuller's help you'll be able to face whatever demons are inside your mind and send them away and start facing what you really running away from."

Then Seto looked directly at his brother and with tears running down his face Seto sobbed "Mokie I'm scared, what if I can't fight the demons what then?"

Mokuba hadn't heard that nickname in a few years and he knew right then and there that his brother was going to fight and that he was going to do all he could to beat this and come back to his wife, children and to him as well. Mokuba looked at the doctor and he said "Please help me help my brother."

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seto and together they cried tears that would eventually lead to the way back for Seto and he wouldn't be alone because not only were his brother with him, his wife and children were and of course Dr. Fuller would be there too.

As this was going on in the hospital, back at the Game Shop, Joey was signing the papers for the sell of his father's home and as soon as all the paperwork passed all the legal channels then the new owners would take possession of the home and Joey would have the money wired to his account in New York and then he would be making arrangements to leave Domino and go to America.

Joey and Raphael talked about their future and because they did love each other, Raphael suggested that they go to America so that he could meet Joey's mom and sister and then well they would take one day at a time and go from there.

Mokuba was leaving the hospital after the revelation that occurred and Seto began his journey back to the present and now would begin the healing process. Mokuba went to talk to Solomon and when he got to the Game Shop there was Joey and Raphael and when Mokie told Solomon about how his brother was beginning his long and sometimes rocky road back to the present and how he was beginning to face what he had done and how he was so scared that something might cause him to regress back and they'd lose him altogether."

Joey then said "Listen, I know your brother better then anyone else and sure he went off the deep end and his mind went haywire and kind of short circuited but I know Seto and he won't stop till he can find the door leading back to reality and sure it will be a scary way but he'd stronger then anyone of us knows. He will come back and I hope and pray that he can face the demons that are standing in his way."

Mokuba thanked Joey and before he left to go talk to Heather, Mokie gave Joey a hug and kiss and said "I wish you and Raphael all the happiness in the world."

They both thanked Mokuba and as they watched him leave Joey said "God, he's trying to be so strong when he's just a kid himself."

Solomon then said "Don't you worry, I will be here and so will Yugi and Yami and we'll help hold him up when he wants to give up."

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

It took Dr. Fuller about four months to finally get Seto to open up and talk to him about what happened when Joey Wheeler came back to Domino. As Seto told the doctor "My wife and I was having marital problems and I couldn't understand why our marriage was falling apart and I guess when I saw Joey again I remembered how we were together and that we didn't really have problems and I didn't want to think about losing my wife and children but something inside me just snapped and I wanted Joey back in my life in case my marriage failed and I wouldn't be alone."

Dr. Fuller told Seto that everyone has problems with their marriages and they have to fight to make them work and all you did was see a way to stop thinking about losing what you and your wife had and using the excuse of having Joey back in your life wasn't the right decision at all and now you're seeing just what your decision has done to everyone involved and how you nearly destroyed not only your mental health but you could of destroyed the lives of Joey Wheeler, Raphael, your brother, your wife and children and yourself.

So as they talked and Seto understood what he had done he was able to take back his life and rebuild his marriage and then he would have to prove to his wife that this wouldn't ever happen again. Seto then asked "Could I see my wife?"

Dr. Fuller was a little concerned that it was too early for that so he said "Why don't you write down your feelings and tell her about how things got so out of control and in the process you can ask her for her understanding and see what happens then."

So Seto started writing his feelings on paper and before Dr. Fuller allowed Heather to read them, he read them himself then he called Mrs. Kaiba and told her about what Seto was doing and she asked to have the papers delivered to the Manor and she read them and little by little she began to understand what caused Seto to do what he did. As Heather read all the papers she cried and then she made a promise to herself and her children that she would do everything in her power to rebuild her life with Seto.

Mokuba visited his brother and was so proud of his progress and he could see his old brother emerge from out of the dark abyss that he had fallen into and he praised Seto for being able to really look at himself and to finally see that person who he had become and then to never want to be that person again and then he started making every effort to find himself again.

Now that Seto was starting to finally fixing what was wrong with him, Joey and Raphael was saying good-bye to Solomon, Yugi and Yami and were on their way to the Airport for the flight to America and the meeting between Joey's mother, sister and his life mate Raphael. Joey asked Solomon "Please say good-bye to Mokuba for us" and then they went to get on their flight.

It has been exactly two years since Seto's breakdown and he and Heather have renewed their Wedding Vows and their marriage is stronger then ever. They are now in England visiting her parents and her mother and father really like Seto and adore their grandchildren.

Mokuba is still in control of Kaiba Corp. and he has a fiancée, Rebecca Hawkins and they are planning to wait for at least three years to get married and by that time Seto should be able to take over Kaiba Corp. but when he needs a break Mokuba will be there to help anyway he can.

Joey and Raphael have gotten married with Joey's mother and sister in attendance and they just love Raphael. Joey and Raphael to visit Solomon, Yugi and Yami but only when they know that Seto isn't in Domino.

Joey is really happy that Seto got better but he will never be able to forgive him for what he did and how he almost lost Raphael.

THE END……………

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TakabiTenshi, emochick131 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story.. Thank again to all of you...


End file.
